. The investigators propose to determine the complete genome sequence of the extreme thermophile Thermus flavus and assign gene functions to the sequence in order to identify commercially important activities. ThermoGen's chromosomal integration system will be used to verify functional predictions and study phenotypes of ORFs lacking homology with known genes. In Phase I they will optimize sequencing techniques to generate inexpensive and rapid sequence data for this high-GC genome. They expect to sequence 150- 200 kb of the Thermus genome and analyze it by the `Magpie' automated genome investigating environment to find ORFs with potentially important functions. The functions of these ORFs will be verified experimentally. In Phase II they will complete the sequence of the organism and assign functions for most of Thermus genes. Phase III will proceed with commercializing the enzymes useful in human therapeutics and industrial applications.